one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rukia vs. Captain Commando
DE1D7719-E624-4814-906D-44B4AF8CB130.jpeg|Psychomaster35 DFF1C02D-EF5B-44B3-9EA7-24BBF2191A3F.jpeg|SentryNeo Rukia of Bleach (nominated by ZackAttackX) takes on Captain Commando of Captain Commando (nominated by Ma19620109). Who will win round one of the Collections of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: The end is almost near. The mysterious man looked at the criminal who walked away unpunished. This was something that the mysterious man both liked and hated. The mysterious man knew that he can use to his advantage but at the same time wanted to remove him as a threat because of the black beast. Then with only four combatants that had not fought, the mysterious man forced the two with teleportation. Rukia: What just happened? Commando: You are going down. Rukia: How are you able to see me. Commando: That is a secret. Rukia: You must be a demon. Rukia then pulled out her sword and charged towards Captain Commando as he taunted at the Shinigami. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Bleach - Pleasure of Combat) 60 When the Shinigami got towards Captain Commando she swung her sword for his throat. Captain Commando easily evaded the attack and uppercut her into the sky. However, before he can do a combo on the lady she disappeared in a blink, confusing him. 56 This was quickly answered by Rukia kicking Captain Commando in the back of the head. She then slashes Commando multiple times. She then shoots an ice charge at the Captain but was quickly destroyed by the fireball that Captain Commando to cancel the attack. 51 Commando: Let us get started! Commando then blitzed the Shinigami as he punches her multiple times before turning his fist on fire. Captain Commando strikes her multiple times before he shoots a boost of electricity. This lightning bolt was blocked by her katana as she freezes Commando's hand. Commando: What! 44 Rukia then slashes multiple times at Captain Commando as she punches him into the sky. She then leaps after him and slashes the ground with ice shooting out like a hot geyser. Captain Commando then braces for the impact. Commando: This is not the end of me. Rukia: Keep telling yourself that demon. Commando was overwhelmed by Rukia 's ice attack and frozen into a block of ice as the two landed on the ground, thinking that this would be the end of this fight. 29 Rukia: Your attempt to achieve victory was sad. Rukia then put her katana away until the block of ice started to shake. She then noticed then his hands went from white to a dark crimson to maroon as the block of ice melted and shattered into several pieces. Rukia: What! 24 Commando: I told you I was not done. Rukia: Keep telling yourself that demon. Rukia then boosted towards Captain Commando as she tried to slash him some more. However, this plan was destroyed as Captain Commando caught her sword in his hand. Commando: What is wrong? 14 Captain Commando then swings Rukia several times while using her sword before throwing both of them out of the way. Captain Commando then charged up both of his hands, one was fire while the other was electricity. As he ran towards her, Rukia had her sword turn into ice. Commando: Gatling Hands! Commando starts his barrage of punches as Rukia waited patiently for an opening. That chance would not happen as her katana shattered into several pieces with Rukia looking on in horror. 4 Captain Commando continued to punch her repeatedly until her torso had a hole in her chest. She then collapses to the ground as an electric uppercut decapitates Rukia. K.O. Captain Commando's fists cooled down as Rukia's body falls on the ground and walks away with a swagger of victory much to the shock of the mysterious man. Result ???: How! What just happen? For such a strong combatant like you Rukia you fell to such an inferior opponent. What a waste?! Captain Commando, you better not have that cockiness as you have a long ways to go before even facing me. This melee's winner is Captain Commando by Death!!! (Cues Marvel VS Capcom Infinite - Theme of Captain Commando) Winning Combatant: Rukia: 8 Captain Commando: 49 Winning Method: K.O.: 7 Death: 42 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Captain Commando's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's